No More Drama
by libra-gurl
Summary: A To/Fu/Rai fanfiction where Fuuko have to decide... Man, I'm a love sap!
1. The Preparation

~Part 1~  
  
-~The Preparation~-  
  
  
  
Fuuko was surprised. A few days after she had broken up with Raiha, Mikagami had rushed up to her and comfort her—and thus both fall in love and were a happy couple from then.  
  
Now two years have passed, and Fuuko realized that she and Mikagami wanted more than a relationship—as Mikagami had revealed, he wanted marriage and kids, and he wanted both of them to have a future. She was surprised, of course. Ice Man? Asking her hand for marriage? It's weird, to say the least. (Yes, it's the very least then)  
  
Of course, Fuuko had accepted Mikagami's proposal, and she had never been happier. Of course, memories about her spending her time with Raiha had been tying her up, but all Fuuko could do was ignore them. And she loved Mikagami—Raiha was the past. Raiha was the one who had broken up with her at the first place, and Fuuko was actually glad he had broken up with her.  
  
If Raiha had never broken up with her, Mikagami would never muster up the courage to comfort her, to love her…  
  
The Hokage team was even more surprised than Fuuko is—and Fuuko is supposed to be more surprised. After all, wasn't she the one who's going to have a relationship with Mikagami? Ah well… Mikagami does have a reputation of an Ice Man, or Fridge Boy…or anything like that. But time does change people—even Fuuko was surprised by how much she had changed. If she hasn't changed, why did she accept Mikagami as her partner for life?  
  
Fuuko didn't need to think twice about the marriage—she was ready to take Mikagami's hand in marriage, and she doesn't need any others' opinions. If Raiha had the sense to marry her in the first place, he would've done so—he should've done so—in the first place. She didn't need anymore heartbreaks. She definitely doesn't need more nightmares in her sleep.  
  
Mikagami had his doubts, of course. He asked her if she really loved him, and she replied with all her heart, that she loves him. It was the most she could give him—she knew how much he treasured her, and she returned that feeling toward him without regrets.  
  
"Fuuko?"  
  
Fuuko turned to Mikagami, who was in the bed beside her. She smiles.  
  
"Daijoubu ka?" he asked her, looking concerned.  
  
Not that she blamed him. "I'm fine, Mi-chan. I'm just… thinking. After all, it's two weeks until our marriage—and I want everything to be perfect," she said, giving Mikagami a soft kiss. "You know I can't wait."  
  
Mikagami smiles, looking satisfied with her reasoning. "Well, you better go back to sleep because we have a lot to do tomorrow."  
  
"Nanii?"  
  
Mikagami laughed. "Just go to sleep, Fuuko-san."  
  
"I will, Mi-chan."  
  
******  
  
Fuuko looked at her reflection. Her eyes betray no feeling of regrets or anything, but her smile wasn't there. She tried smiling, but all she could manage was a fake straight smile.  
  
Fuuko was wearing her mother's wedding dress—which Mrs. Kirisawa had given to her before she went to Europe, before she died—and she shot herself a furtive look once in a while.  
  
"I can never pull this…" she muttered to herself.  
  
"You can't pull what, Fuuko?"  
  
Fuuko gasped, and looked into the face of Yanagi. "Oh…it's only you, Yanagi-chan," she said, her heartbeat returning to normal. "What are you doing here?" Let's just hope she forgot what she was supposed to ask me, Fuuko hoped.  
  
"I'm merely visiting my friend, Fuuko-san," Yanagi said in a timid, shy voice. "You can't pull what, Fuuko?"  
  
Fuuko sighed. She knew Yanagi wasn't stupid. "Well…" she said, sitting down. "I've been thinking about the marriage, Yanagi-niichan. And…well, I'm not saying I'm having regrets or anything, but all I can say is that I don't really think I can look happy on my wedding day… Does that sound weird?"  
  
Yanagi blushes. "Oh, Fuuko-chan!" she cried, holding Fuuko's hands in hers. "It's only natural to feel that way when your marriage is so close… Trust me, I feel that way before I got married to Recca-kun, see…? And, I…well, all I can say is, when it comes to saying I do, it's never been easier."  
  
Fuuko looked at Yanagi, surprised. Have Yanagi been thinking a lot of this before she got married to Recca too? She couldn't have guessed. Both of them looked so deeply in love that nothing could separate them, surely.  
  
"You won't feel so awkward, Fuuko…" Yanagi said.  
  
Fuuko stared at Yanagi, open-mouthed. "I…it's just that I'm nervous, you know…?"  
  
"Yes, Fuuko, I do know," Yanagi said, smiling. "But when you reached the altar, when you are about to say 'I do'… There can never be anything easier than doing that, Fuuko-san. Because when it comes to confirming that you're going to spend your lifetime with the one you love, you just know."  
  
"Uh…I—well, I'm certainly surprised," sputtered Fuuko.  
  
Yanagi stood up. "I'm visiting you for a reason, Fuuko," she said, smiling. "I know what you're going through…" She blushed a little. "I will have to go now… Recca would be waiting for me."  
  
Fuuko merely nodded. "Well…of course. I'll—I'll, uh, see you later…"  
  
With that, Yanagi walked out of Fuuko's apartment, leaving Fuuko to sort through the matters herself.  
  
******  
  
"Fuuko!" Recca called from the end of the booth.  
  
The Hokage teammates are all gathering for the…25th time after the fight perhaps? Just for old times' sakes; and besides, they love having reunions and god knows they still act like their old selves when they gather around.  
  
"Eh, Mikagami! You made it!" Domon said, a glint in his eyes.  
  
Fuuko took a seat at one of the inside booths and Mikagami sat next to her, holding her hand. "How long have you guys been here?" she asked, tying up her (now long) hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Oh, not long," Koganei said, grinning and showing his fangs. "An hour, perhaps." He had grown into a handsome teenager, though still very obnoxious and making wisecracks every time he can.  
  
"Oh, come on, we have not been that late," Fuuko said, grinning at all her teammates, who had all arrived before she and Mikagami does. "And besides, we really shouldn't be gathering at an ice cream parlor. I wouldn't fit into my wedding dress when I get home…"  
  
Yanagi smiles. "Don't worry… stress will make you lose weight as fast as Slim Fast drinks do…"  
  
Fuuko laughed dryly. "I didn't really mean that."  
  
Ganko, who looked very pretty in her plain T-shirt and jeans, smiles. Kondo was still the same, still perverted and sly. And so is Koku, as Fuuko found out later when Koku emerged to make sly remarks about Ganko.  
  
"Fuuko, are you nervous?" Ganko asked mysteriously, smiling.  
  
Fuuko chose to ignore that, but she gave a mysterious wink to Ganko, grinning. Mikagami just regard it with a smile. By the look of it, perhaps the Ice Man is nervous. Weird—really weird to see how much he had changed over the past years.  
  
"I say we should have a bachelor party, eh, Mikagami?!" Recca cried out, laughing obnoxiously.  
  
Yanagi's face burn and she pulled Recca's ears, muttering something that sounded oddly like "oh no you don't".  
  
Fuuko laughed and marveled at how much Yanagi had changed too. She had spoken her minds in few occasions and Recca doesn't actually mind. In fact, Fuuko could've sworn Recca loved the new Yanagi. :)  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Domon said, grinning.  
  
Fuuko looked at Domon and smiles. Domon didn't deny that he still hasn't gotten over her, but Domon had found a girl to fill his life. They have been getting steady for a few months now, and Fuuko couldn't be happier. She's finally free from all the obnoxious remarks by Domon, even Fujimaru have been behaving when he learnt that she's going to marry Mikagami. Of course, the fact that Mikagami's an ensui wielder doesn't hurt either…  
  
"Fine, then!" Koganei said, showing his fanged-grin again. "We're having a bachelor party the night before your wedding, ne?"  
  
"Don't go forgetting me while you're having fun, Mi-chan," Fuuko said softly, giggling as she saw Mikagami's face burnt with embarrassment (or with flames, no pun intended. Or do I intend it?).  
  
"Nanii ten yo?" Mikagami said, smiling. "You know I can't forget you."  
  
"Oh, ugh, no!" Koganei exclaimed. "Get all of the mushiness out of here. Bleargh!"  
  
The Hokage teammates laughed. Fuuko could see that Ganko's blushing though, and Fuuko could certainly see why. Koganei had put an arm around her shoulder, thus getting them both closer to each other. And Koganei had been trying to deny he liked her these past years… Fuuko thought. Pfft!  
  
Nothing had changed between them, even though most of them had started their own family. And Fuuko was glad that nothing had changed. She loved to keep all of their old memories being together…  
  
She scoffed as she remembered about all the times she had with Raiha. Of course, she pushed that aside—all those memories are useless. She has Mikagami now, and she's happier with Mikagami now that she think about it. Sure, Raiha kept her happy—but making her heart break doesn't count as making her happy, no it doesn't.  
  
All she can do now is forget about the past and hold on to Mikagami as tight as she could. 


	2. The Marriage

~Part 2~  
  
-~The Marriage~-  
  
  
  
Fuuko twirled around in her wedding dress. Smiling, she gave a satisfied grin. She had never felt this radiant before and it's sheer heaven—tomorrow, she's going to be Mrs. Tokiya Mikagami, and no one would ever make that go away.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
Fuuko opened her door to reveal Yanagi and Ganko, standing in front of her. "Hi, Fuuko-chan!" Ganko said cheerfully. Yanagi just smiles as Fuuko let them in her apartment.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Fuuko asked, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well, Fuuko-san, the question is not what we're doing here," Ganko said cheekily, "the question is: Why are you wearing a wedding dress?"  
  
"Is it not perfectly normal to wear a wedding dress just to see if you fit in it after you ate ice cream? After all, tomorrow's the big day!" Fuuko said, laughing.  
  
Yanagi sat down at one of the sofas, and sighed. "Are you nervous?"  
  
Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Oh no, I'm not. I'm perfectly giddy—why do you think I'm wearing the wedding dress, Yanagi?"  
  
"Because you want to see that you fit into it after all that ice cream you gorge into your body?" Ganko offered, smiling. She had become more and more like Kaoru in a way… Fuuko thought, rolling her eyes again.  
  
"Come on," Fuuko said. "You guys know I'm nervous. I just thank God that Mikagami is not here tonight… I can't believe you guys let Recca and Koganei go…"  
  
"They should have some fun…" Yanagi said, but her face red.  
  
Fuuko laughed. "Nanii? You're thinking that Recca would betray you? That won't happen, Yanagi! You know Recca's been calling you hime since the first time he saw you… Why shouldn't he now?"  
  
Yanagi looked unconvinced, but she took Fuuko's word for it.  
  
Ganko just looked at Fuuko. "You looked beautiful, Fuuko-sama," she said in an awed voice.  
  
"Thank you, Ganko," Fuuko said, blushing. "I'm in need of some confidence-booster…"  
  
"Oh, Fuuko-chan, don't be nervous!" Yanagi said, laughing. "You know that everything's going to end—the wedding ceremony, I mean—and you can't be nervous all the time."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly nervous nervous, I'm just…you know, excited nervous." Fuuko sighed. "I just can't believe that I'm going to get married tomorrow."  
  
I would have expected that I would be married by now—but not to the man I'm marrying now… Fuuko just looked at her reflection, feeling a little appalled, but also excited. She knows—and she's sure—of what she's doing.  
  
"I'm just telling you, you're really melting that Ice Man," Ganko said, giggling, smiling widely.  
  
"Shut up, Ganko."  
  
"So you're telling me I'm right, ne?"  
  
"Ganko-chan!" Yanagi said.  
  
"But I'm right!"  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
******  
  
The day has come. Fuuko's nervousness had mounted—if before she was nervous, now she's even more than nervous, if that's possible. (Is it?) Fuuko looked at her reflection, and she couldn't imagine or describe what she's feeling right now.  
  
Yanagi is looking at her with anticipation in her eyes, and a woman is arranging her dress and her veil. Probably trying to hide my tom boyishness, Fuuko thought, smirking. She doesn't feel resentful of that—by now, she accepted her as she is.  
  
"It's close, Fuuko," Yanagi said, touching Fuuko's dress in awe, as though as imagining her own wedding. "You okay?"  
  
"Never been better," said Fuuko, sighing and putting her veil over her face.  
  
******  
  
"Will you, Tokiya Mikagami, take Fuuko as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Will you, Kirisawa Fuuko, take Mikagami as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"If there's a person who wish to stop this wedding— because of their own personal reasons — speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
The door bangs open, and Raiha walks in the church, all the time keeping eye contact with Fuuko. "Fuuko…" he said, closing in with her. Fuuko saw at the corner of her eyes that Mikagami is snarling at the purple- haired man.  
  
"Raiha…" Fuuko muttered. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"I…" Raiha stuttered. "I made a mistake. I want to stop this wedding. I want to…make things right again."  
  
Fuuko looked at Raiha, as though silently saying "are you serious?" Mikagami just looked at Raiha as though he was poison, or as though he was Domon.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Mikagami snarled.  
  
"I…" Raiha just looked down. He kneeled down in front of Fuuko and got a ring out of his coat. Mikagami just stared at them, open-mouthed, and Fuuko was almost crying, too shocked to do anything. She just looked at Raiha in disbelief. Why does he have to do this?! Fuuko thought.  
  
Raiha looked up to her. "Fuuko," he said. "Will you marry me?"  
  
******  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Fuuko woke up, sweat all over her face and sweating her body. "Oh my God… oh my God…" Fuuko thought, shaking her head. She looked at her apartment's bedroom's surrounding. Nothing had changed. It was 3:00 in the morning, and she's sweating profusely.  
  
It had all been a dream. It wasn't true—and Fuuko was glad. That wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare… She couldn't believe that such nightmares would appear right before she got married. Is this a sign?  
  
No, Fuuko answered herself firmly. It isn't a sign or anything remotely close to it. It's only a nightmare. A stupid nightmare I'm having because I can't stop feeling guilty about it. It's true, and it's only psychology, as she had learnt from a book. Oh yeah, trust a book to keep me in control.  
  
"Why did I get that dream?" she muttered to herself, getting out of bed. She gets a scrunchie and tied her long hair into a high ponytail. She got out of the bedroom and switch on the light to her kitchen.  
  
She only took a few steps when she stopped and gasp.  
  
"Fuuko."  
  
Fuuko looked at him disbelievingly. What's he doing here in the middle of the night? Well, not exactly night, more like morning. But whatever. That's not what Fuuko meant.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm just visiting. Is that so wrong?"  
  
Fuuko looked at him in disbelief. "What's wrong with you, Raiha?"  
  
Raiha looked at Fuuko with an intent stare. "I'm just looking over you, Fuuko-sama."  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that you're meeting me one day before I get married is a coincidence," Fuuko said, trying to sound as sarcastic as she could. Unfortunately, she doesn't sound too convincing.  
  
Raiha sighed. "You're right, Fuuko-sama," he said, sounding distant and sad. "It's no mere coincidence. As a ninja, I'm inclined not to lie." He stood up from the kitchen stool and just stood there, as though afraid to move.  
  
Fuuko tightened her grip on her robe. "What are you doing here?" Fuuko repeated, looking at Raiha straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I bring sadness into your life, Fuuko," Raiha said, returning Fuuko's stare. "All I want to know is…are you happy now? Did all those sadness go away after I left?"  
  
Is this ninja nuts? Fuuko thought. "Um…yeah."  
  
Fuuko looked down. She could feel Raiha studying her intently, and she felt her face burnt with embarrassment. "Are you…" he began, but stopped. "I mean, are you telling the truth?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Fuuko asked, finally looking up.  
  
"It meant what I meant: 'are you telling the truth'?"  
  
"Are you…" Fuuko gasped with realization. "Are you suggesting that I might not be happy with Mikagami? That I couldn't be happy with anyone except for you?"  
  
"Fuuko, you know that's not what I meant—"  
  
"Because if that's what you meant, boy you're wrong!" Fuuko said, enraged. "Do you know how much pain you caused me? Do you know how much time I needed to make that pain go away?!"  
  
After Fuuko's finished talking, Raiha sat down again. "I trust you have better judgment, Fuuko," he said. "After all the times I've spent with you, I know you are better at trying to make a decision—or answering a question."  
  
Fuuko blushed. "I'm sorry, Raiha-kun," she said. "I just… I'm just angry that you suddenly showed up before the day I was destined to marry someone. You…you just popped out of nowhere—well, guess you were supposed to, since you're a ninja—and I was angry. And how did you get in here?!"  
  
Raiha blushed suddenly. "I…well…that's a secret of the ninja."  
  
Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Fine. At least tell me you didn't break in."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Good." Then how did you do it? Fuuko thought. She was tempted to ask that, but she stopped herself by biting her tongue. Okay, ouch. "Is that why you came here? To ask me if I'm happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes, I am happy. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"No, Fuuko." With that, he stood up and walked toward her. "A ninja could sense if you're lying."  
  
'A ninja could sense if you're lying.' That's always the phrase Raiha would use whenever Fuuko tried to hide a surprise from him—that was way back when they were still dating. "You're saying I'm lying," Fuuko stated dryly.  
  
"Well, needless to say, yes."  
  
Fuuko made a sound. "Whatever."  
  
"Fuuko, I need an answer. Or I wouldn't leave."  
  
"Ooh, is that a threat?"  
  
"Fuuko-chan, I believe we could behave like matured adults."  
  
Fuuko was enraged at this statement, but all she could mutter was "yeah". "Like I said, I'm happy now. Everything that's been going on couldn't have been better, Raiha-kun."  
  
"Stop calling me that. It sounds too formal. And you're lying."  
  
Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm thinking of a color, guess what it is."  
  
"Brown."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Well, I was thinking of it," he said. "That's the color of your eyes."  
  
Seriously, could this guy not act so calm? Fuuko thought, shaking her head. "Okay, before I melted in your charms"—she said this sort of sarcastically—"let me just answer your last question: I am happy."  
  
Raiha didn't say anything. He just stood there, in front of her, like a stone. The silence was killing Fuuko, and Raiha must've noticed that too, because he still kept his silence.  
  
"All right!" Fuuko screamed. "I'm not happy, okay? I'm nervous! I'm still a nervous-wreck! I haven't gotten over you! I'm paranoid! Ever since you broke up with me, I've been wondering if Mikagami's going to do the same thing. Are you satisfied now?!"  
  
Raiha didn't say anything for a while, and then he sighed. "I'm sorry, Fuuko. I didn't mean to cause all of that. The pain, the paranoia, the nervousness… I didn't mean it." He closed the space between Fuuko and him. "I…do you know why I did it? Why I didn't show up?"  
  
"No," Fuuko said bitterly. "And trust me, I don't plan to know." She backed away a little, looking at Raiha furtively. "I'm sorry, Raiha-kun. I just don't trust you anymore."  
  
"I didn't plan for that, Fuuko…" Raiha said, sounding pained. "I…something unavoidable happened that day, Fuuko—I didn't do that on purpose."  
  
"Pfft!" Fuuko spat out. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Fuuko," Raiha said, sighing. "You have to trust me. There's…a mission. I…was called for it. That day. That night before we were supposed to… I can't help it. I was supposed to go. You know how loyal I am—ahhh…" he said, sounding pained.  
  
"No need to explain, Raiha-kun," Fuuko said. "I understand perfectly why you ditched me at the altar.  
  
"Fuuko-san…"  
  
"I know I'm not worthy of you, Raiha," she said. "You could've at least saved me the embarrassment of being left up there and tell me you don't love me."  
  
"Fuuko, you really don't understand," Raiha continued, ignoring Fuuko's accusations. "What I did that day was unspeakable—I cannot tell you the truth…it's a secret…"  
  
"But why, Raiha?" Fuuko continued to rattle; now angry was showing in her. "Why didn't you save the embarrassment? Why did you let me stand there all alone?" She sounded angry even Raiha looked astonished. "Do you know the pain of standing there, all alone nonetheless, waiting for your partner to finally appear—and he never showed up?! I don't think so, Raiha. You've obviously never been stood up before, have you?"  
  
"Fuuko—"  
  
"No, no! I will not listen this time, Raiha," she shouted. "You've caused me too much pain. Why didn't you save the embarrassment for me? Why did you blow it up in my face?! Why didn't you love me?!"  
  
With that, Fuuko couldn't take it anymore. She dropped down and fell on the floor, sobbing. She refused to show this weakness to anyone, even to Mikagami (who actually saw her crying when Raiha dumped her), but she couldn't take it any longer. She's too weak for all the pain—she just wished it would go away.  
  
It will, Fuuko determined to herself. It will go away. Tomorrow. After my wedding ceremony with Mikagami is over… It'll all finally go away and hunt some other miserable woman…  
  
Raiha kneel besides Fuuko. "Fuuko…" he said. "I think it's time for you to sit down, relax, and listen to me." Fuuko didn't retort, but she didn't agree either. Raiha, assuming that Fuuko will not do anything drastic, launched into his side of the story.  
  
"That morning, I was called by Kurei-sama," he started. "I have to go. You have to understand. It's a matter of life and death. Before Mori Kouran was killed, he planted a bomb inside all of us, including me. This is, of course, to ensure our loyalty to him."  
  
"Well, he died, didn't he?" Fuuko inquired angrily.  
  
Raiha raised a finger and touched it to his lip, motioning for Fuuko to silent. Fuuko wanted to argue, but she decided against it. "Yes, it's true that he died," Raiha continued. "But unfortunately, another descendant of his—obviously not Kurei-sama—have the switch that will kill all of us. After he knows that Kurei killed Mori Kouran, he threatened to kill us.  
  
"We, of course, had a choice: either go back to the Uruha or die. That isn't a choice at all, I know. But we really have to consider our lives, especially Kurei-sama. After all he'd been through; he deserves a better life… And we acknowledged that. Unfortunately, the crazed descendant doesn't think so.  
  
"Kurei finally pursued us to agree with the man—and the morning he called me was fatal to the entire original member of Uruha. Even Koganei, who had once been an Uruha."  
  
It's true… Koganei wasn't there when Raiha and I were supposed to… Fuuko stopped her thoughts. "That isn't possible," she said. "If Mori Kouran wanted to kill Koganei, he could've just blown him up with that planted bomb. Why did he bother putting Koganei through all the matches and all those opponents?"  
  
"My dear Fuuko," Raiha said, smiling a little, "you're as sharp as ever. That's true again. But you know Mori Kouran—that he did for the fun of it." Fuuko looked at Raiha in disbelief and Raiha chuckled. "I know, he's really cracked. I agree. But we know that we're in serious trouble. So we agreed."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And we tricked him into thinking we're going back to Uruha, and then we finally defeat him. All the switches and the bombs inside our body are deactivated and destroyed. It took several years to destroy the bombs inside us, of course, and that's why I've been AWOL for these past few years…"  
  
"Nanii?" Fuuko asked, not believing what she has heard. "Are you…are you telling the truth?"  
  
Raiha just gave Fuuko a steady look; and Fuuko knew that he was telling the truth. She began crying again, and to Raiha's surprise, she hugged him. "Oh my God… and to think I could've lost you… And all I've been doing was hating you all the time, all the years…"  
  
"That's okay, Fuuko," Raiha said, stroking Fuuko's hair. Just like the old days. Like the old days, Fuuko thought dreamily. Something triggered inside Fuuko's mind, and her body gave a jolt. She pulled herself back from Raiha's embrace. "I can't do this." I'm betraying Mikagami, she thought.  
  
Raiha just stood there, looking at her, sighing. "I know what you're thinking," he said. "And I'm fine with it."  
  
Fuuko was trembling head to toe. She wasn't cold, she was just…trembling. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I'm really sorry…I just—don't take it as an offence—I just don't trust you anymore. You understand that I can't, don't you?"  
  
"Yes…" Raiha said. "I understand." He mumbled something under his breath that Fuuko couldn't decipher.  
  
"Nandate?" Fuuko said.  
  
"I just…want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh…" Am I so foolish as to think he still loves me?  
  
For a while both of them just stood there, neither doing anything but breathing. Fuuko clutched her robe tighter, feeling an insecurity kind of sense creeping up at her. She looked down at her feet. "Well. I guess you should be going now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should." He started walking toward the door, sauntering slowly and stopped in front of Fuuko. "I'm really sorry, Fuuko. You know I would've avoided it from happening if I could."  
  
Fuuko blushed. "I know, Raiha. And for that, I forgive you."  
  
"Arigatou, Fuuko-sama," he said softly. "I wish you would forgive me for another sin that I did, Fuuko."  
  
Fuuko looked up at Raiha, a puzzled look on her face. "What?"  
  
"For this." And with that, Raiha pressed his lips against Fuuko tenderly, and Fuuko could feel her heart hammering. It's been a really long time since she had felt that lips against hers… His lips are soft, and he knows how to kiss her. Not that Mikagami don't…  
  
Fuuko pulled herself from Raiha, and Raiha looked as surprised as she is. "I'm sorry, Raiha. I couldn't do that. Not to Mikagami. Not after what you've put me through."  
  
Raiha looked into Fuuko's eyes. "Thanks for understanding, Fuuko. Forgive me for that?"  
  
God, why is he so calm and I'm so clammy? Fuuko thought angrily. "I forgive you, Raiha-kun. I always do. And I always will."  
  
With that, Raiha walked out of Fuuko's apartment and disappear into the night. Fuuko heaved a sigh of relief, realizing what she's just been into. If somehow Mikagami came over that night and found her there…with Raiha. She would be in trouble—deep trouble.  
  
Fuuko looked at the clock: 4:02. It's been one hour. And it's been one hell of an hour. 


	3. The Incident

~Part 3~  
  
-~The Incident~-  
  
  
  
Fuuko sighed. Today is the day. What happened last night totally didn't count. She forgot all about it. She's going to enter that church and held my head up high. And she's going to say I do faster than anyone could say "Hokage".  
  
"Fuuko!" Yanagi cried out, tears in her eyes. "Oh God, Fuuko! You look absolutely fabulous!"  
  
"Thanks," Fuuko said, blushing. Her veil was rearranged and arranged itself :) (Is that weird or what?) She felt like sweating, but that would make her wedding dress wet, and she doesn't want to be a stinky bride.  
  
"You looked nervous," Ganko said, observing Fuuko.  
  
"You think?" Fuuko said, laughing. "Yeah, well. I feel nervous."  
  
"Don't worry. Like what I told you before, it'll come easily," Yanagi said, smiling.  
  
"Oh. I'll take your word for it," Fuuko said. She began sweating.  
  
Yanagi laughed. "Come on. It's almost time."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Yanagi just smiles and ushered Ganko out of the room. "Good luck, Fuuko-san."  
  
******  
  
Fuuko walked down the aisle, all the time keeping eye contact with Mikagami, who's positively beaming. She'd never seen Mikagami so happy before. And she never felt so happy before—maybe once, but that was over. Now she has a new life. And she's going to live that life to the fullest.  
  
Fuuko was trying not to stumble with her wedding gown when she finally reaches the altar. Heaving a sigh, she faces the priest, an old man—probably in his 40s—wearing a priest suit. He looks at both Mikagami and Fuuko before launching into his "speech".  
  
"Do you, Mikagami Tokiya, take Fuuko as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do." Mikagami grasped Fuuko's hand tightly, and Fuuko returned the squeeze.  
  
"Do you, Kirisawa Fuuko," the priest said, turning to Fuuko, "take Tokiya as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
Fuuko take her breath and answered breathlessly. "I do."  
  
Again Fuuko felt Mikagami squeezing her hand, now tighter than ever. Fuuko felt like crying—the barrier's been broken down. The wedding's going to end soon, and she haven't had a nervous breakdown yet. Better not soon.  
  
"If anyone oppose to this marriage for his personal reasons, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Fuuko squirmed and tensed up when this was said. I hate this procedure, Fuuko thought. Come on, get it over with. No one's saying anything. But the reason no one's saying anything is probably because a man just stood up from the back of the church, not saying anything.  
  
Fuuko and Mikagami both turned to see who it is.  
  
Fuuko's stomach dropped. There's only one way to describe how she's feeling: empty. Raiha. Why did he do it?! Why did he—stupidly—stood up when he knew he should've sit down and get it over with?  
  
Mikagami was, as Fuuko imagined, shocked and angry. "What's the meaning of this?" he hissed as Raiha closes in at both of them.  
  
Fuuko looked at the Hokage team, her face white. She could see Yanagi, Recca, Domon, Koganei, Ganko and Kagero. Koganei. He looked pale—he probably had seen this coming. Why didn't he say anything to her about Raiha and the rest of the Uruha members? Why did he shut his stupid big mouth up? Fuuko flushed.  
  
This is exactly how her nightmare was yesterday. She had a nightmare about this, and she never thought that it would come true. She wouldn't have thought it's a vision.  
  
Fuuko angrily looked at Raiha. "What are you doing, Raiha?!" she hissed. Mikagami just stared at him, his face showing disbelief and hatred. One couldn't possibly say he wasn't mad—this wasn't the first time, of course. When Mikagami had found out that Meguri Kyoza killed his sister, he almost killed himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fuuko," Raiha said softly but urgently. "I just can't let go of this chance."  
  
"What chance?!" Mikagami snarled. "You've had your chance—and it's over. You failed to make Fuuko happy. You've had yours, now let me have mine!"  
  
Fuuko was seething. "How could you do this to me?" she said. "This is a nightmare—a déjà vu! Raiha, you know I don't want this to happen—yet you still do it! Why? Why?" She was afraid she was going to act this way. She's not some whiny girl who just loves to cry every time Bad Luck looks at her in the face.  
  
"Because…" Raiha couldn't find a word he was searching for, unfortunately. "Because…Fuuko. Can't you see we're made for each other? Can't you see that I love you more than anyone else could?"  
  
"Nanii?!" Mikagami bellowed. "You—you son of a *tut*, what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I love her, Mikagami, I'm sorry," Raiha said. "This is what I do. This is what most people would do for love."  
  
Fuuko watched Mikagami and Raiha argue at each others' throat and she couldn't help wishing that she was somewhere else. This is giving her a headache. By now, the Hokage team had gotten up to break the fight. Even Fujimaru got up to help.  
  
Fuuko just stood there, almost lifeless, watching two of her favorite men (to say the least) argue with each other. Both of them doesn't seem to notice her—both doesn't notice that she's almost crying, that she's in pain over this.  
  
Saicho, however, noticed this. He hurried up to the altar and got between Mikagami and Raiha. Both refused to give up, however. Saicho looked mad enough to kill someone. "What the *tut* do you think you're *tut*ing doing, trying to *tut*ing destroy a marriage?!" Saicho cried over everyone else. "You two son of a *tut*, you *tut*ing brainless monsters! Can't you see what you're *tut*ing doing to Fuuko? She's *tut*ing embarrassed!"  
  
This, of course, was enough to shut everyone up. Saicho was red in the face—never had he lost control until he had to curse… "Eh-heh…sorry Fuuko-sama," he said timidly, almost shyly.  
  
"Hmm, what?" Fuuko said. "I've gone temporarily deaf while you were speaking, Saicho-san."  
  
Saicho looked embarrassed. "Right." He looked at Fuuko and then at Mikagami and Raiha. Composing himself, he continued. "You two should be ashamed—both of you. None of you are right, neither you are wrong. Think of Fuuko—think of what's best for her."  
  
Mikagami just looked at Raiha, hatred flashing in his eyes. Raiha returned the stare.  
  
Without another word, Mikagami pushed everyone out of his way and walked out of the church, not glancing backward. Fuuko, needless to say, was shocked by his action. Mikagami, running away from a fight? This can't be possible. It would've been highly amusing had it not been about something serious.  
  
Raiha just looked at Mikagami's retreating figure, open-mouthed. He didn't expect this, did he? Fuuko thought bitterly.  
  
The tension in the church was palpable. The Hokage members and everyone else's attention was returned to Fuuko, who doesn't want all the attention they're giving.  
  
The priest pinched his forehead, heaving a heavy sigh. "*Tut* this, I need a drink." He took out a bottle of wine and drains it until the last drop.  
  
******  
  
If the marriage wasn't so damn serious, Fuuko would've laughed at all the people—the Hokage, Fujimaru, Saicho, the priest. They all acted out of the ordinary, and who could possibly blame them? (Blame me, ne? :p)  
  
Fuuko walked slowly to Mikagami's apartment, knowing that she owes him some sort of an explanation. Only she hasn't got any. All she knows is that it wasn't her fault that Raiha's such a stupid idiot not to marry her before. This really isn't her fault.  
  
Fuuko knocked on Mikagami's door, hoping that she would find Mikagami in a fine mood. Knowing that was impossible, she braced herself for him.  
  
Mikagami calmly opened the door, and from the looks of it, he hasn't been having a good time. (As if anyone is. Saicho's killing himself for swearing out loud in the church) "Fuuko," Mikagami said, sounding kind of surprised. "What do you want?"  
  
He doesn't look good for once… "I'm sorry about what happened, Mi- chan," she said softly. "I know you're mad at me. Though I don't know why." His face was pale, and his eyes were sunken.  
  
"Me? Mad at you?" Mikagami said, laughing harshly. "How can that be possible?" he raved sarcastically.  
  
Fuuko felt insulted, but she wanted to mend this. "I'm really sorry about all that unpleasantness, Mi-chan," she said. "It was uncalled for. I think everyone's a bit surprise of that…incident."  
  
"You know what, Fuuko?" Mikagami said, glaring at her. "Forget about it. I don't care about it anymore. I should've not cared from the start, should I?"  
  
"Mi-chan, let's discuss this," Fuuko said. "You looked terrible."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Fuuko sighed. "You're not making this anymore easier, Mi-chan."  
  
"I know. I love doing that."  
  
"Mikagami, you idiot, stop acting so childish and listen to me!" Fuuko cried, desperate. "It's not anyone's fault that it happened last night. It's not a coincidence either. I think it's just a sign to tell us that we shouldn't back out despite of anything we've been through!"  
  
"Oh no, a sign from God," Mikagami said, rolling her eyes. "Sorry Fuuko, but I can't really trust you anymore."  
  
Tears swelled up in Fuuko's eyes. She remembered that words so well. She had said those to Raiha before the morning she was supposed to marry Mikagami. "Mi-chan, are you going to give up our relationship because of yesterday's incident?"  
  
"Stop calling it an incident, Fuuko," Mikagami said. "Both of us know it's not just some incident, or a coincidence. And trust me, I don't think it's 'uncalled for'." Mikagami was mocking her.  
  
Fuuko looked at those eyes. The eyes had returned to its usual cold trance. Mikagami had become the old Mikagami who wanted revenge for his sister so much that he would kill. "Mi-chan." Fuuko sighed. "I know you're disappointed. So am I. Let's clear this up. I think…we should start all over again, and this time, we're going right past those 'speak-now-or- forever-rest-in-peace' or something, okay?"  
  
"It's not okay, Fuuko!" Mikagami said, ready to slam the door in Fuuko's face. "Once a failure, always a failure."  
  
Fuuko felt her heart burn with anger, and she knew that she can't contain it anymore. "Fine!" she spat out. "Fine! Be angry, for all I care! See how you like it if I was supposed to marry Raiha and you're supposed to be chasing me!"  
  
Mikagami gave Fuuko a cold stare. "I've been there once, Fuuko," he said. "And it's hell."  
  
"Fine!" Fuuko turned on her heels and walked to her home.  
  
Mikagami, angry with himself rather than Fuuko or Raiha, slammed the door as hard as he could. "Aargh!" he cried to the empty apartment. He kicked a table and broke the legs. He could still feel the emptiness. Guess kicking some things doesn't help.  
  
******  
  
Entering her apartment, Fuuko muttered some unmentionable words (think "angry Saicho") and slammed the door, kicking off her shoes. She wasn't angry at herself, she was angry at Mikagami and his inability to communicate his feelings toward her. Haven't the years they spent together mean anything to him?  
  
Fuuko entered her kitchen and throw her purse to the floor.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Aaaiiiieee!"  
  
Fuuko stopped screaming as she saw who it is. To her amazement, she's not surprised anymore. She's actually smiling bitterly. "Coming to ensure another fight, Raiha-kun?"  
  
Raiha just sits there. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I already forgave you a long time ago, Raiha," she said. "You've no need to say sorry to me. But since you mentioned it: What the hell are you thinking?!"  
  
"Ah, your tongue's as sharp as ever," Raiha said, chuckling guiltily.  
  
"Stifle it," Fuuko said, glaring at Raiha. "You know that was my special day. I already forgave you. I thought I specifically warned you not to mess with me anymore."  
  
"You didn't, actually," Raiha said. "But I take it you would."  
  
Fuuko throw her hands in the air. "Aaah!!!" she shouted. "I cannot believe I went out with two different weirdos!!!"  
  
Her frustration showing, Raiha knew better than to make Fuuko angry again. "Fuuko, I wish you would forgive me," he said. "But I don't think that's possible, seeing how angry you are now."  
  
"Wow!" Fuuko thought. "You're psychic! Okay. Um, oh wait, okay, I'm thinking of a thing now… guess what?"  
  
"You hate me?"  
  
"Ah!" Fuuko exclaimed. "Psychic and handsome! How could I resist this man?!" Fuuko rolled her eyes and stormed into her room, yelling "get out of my house!" before she slammed the door to her room.  
  
Raiha just looked at Fuuko's door sadly. "I'm really sorry Fuuko. I know I'm crazy."  
  
"Tell me about it," he heard her mutter. "I'll see you in, oh, perhaps a few years."  
  
Raiha sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
******  
  
Fuuko looked at the shattered mirror at the feet of her bed. She'd vented her anger toward a piece of non-living thing. How despicable is she? Fuuko looked and stared at the mirror for a long time.  
  
Yes. Perhaps it's the best way. Everything would be so well. Everything would be so simple. And she would get her peace. They would stop bickering soon.  
  
******  
  
Yanagi's scream echoed in Fuuko's apartment as the other Hokage team, including Raiha, Mikagami and Saicho (even Fujimaru), rushed toward her into Fuuko's bedroom.  
  
On the bed, lay Fuuko, almost lifeless, her wrist cut and bleeding. Her eyes were half-opened.  
  
"What the hell?" Mikagami said as he rushed towards Fuuko, picking up her hand (the one not cut) and feeling her pulse. "She's still alive." Anyone who's not blind could see that he's crying. "But she's dying."  
  
Raiha stood at the other side. "Oh my God."  
  
Yanagi was trembling, her face pale. "I…I think I can heal her."  
  
"No," Fuuko croaked, much to everyone's surprises. "No, Yanagi-sama. I don't want you to heal me. What I want you to do is stay with me until I blew my last breath."  
  
Mikagami buried his face in Fuuko's bed. "I'm sorry, Fuuko…" he was muttering. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to… You didn't take any of it seriously, do you?"  
  
Fuuko smiles. "I'm not deaf, Mi-chan. I heard what I heard, and I took it very seriously."  
  
Raiha knelt beside Fuuko's bed. "Fuuko…"  
  
"Raiha-kun," Fuuko muttered, smiling. "I thought you couldn't make it. Hey, why are there three of you?"  
  
Raiha burst into tears too, along with the others in the room. Yanagi especially. "Why Fuuko?" he said. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"I don't know, Raiha-kun," said Fuuko. "Instinct, I guess."  
  
"I'm sorry, Fuuko," Mikagami continued. "I didn't mean the words—I didn't mean anything I said. I was frustrated—at myself. Not at you."  
  
Suddenly realizing that both of them are there, Mikagami threw Raiha a glare. Seeing this, Fuuko pulled both of their ears together and knocked their heads.  
  
"Aah," Domon said, chuckling a little, with tears in his eyes, "you still pack a pinch, Fuuko…"  
  
"Ahh… my Hokage friends…I'm sorry I have to resort to this. You know I wouldn't, have I had a choice," Fuuko said, resentful.  
  
"But you do have a choice," Raiha said. "Fuuko, your choice is to live through it, or die. Why did you have to chose this?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mi-chan, Raiha-kun…" Fuuko said softly. "I don't want to do this, but believe me, I don't think I can live through a day with both of you hating each other…and hating me."  
  
"But how can anyone hate you?" Recca said, not smiling.  
  
"That's the truth, isn't it?" Fuuko uttered.  
  
"Now, before I go…" Fuuko coughed. "I want both of you to be nice to each other… I don't want to die knowing that both of you are still at each others' throat. And Saicho, may your curses stop."  
  
Saicho blushed at this.  
  
Fuuko smiles. "I'm sorry, again, my friends. Mi-chan…I hope you will forgive me for this," she said, crying. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I know you will forgive me, but the question is only when…"  
  
She turned to Raiha, who's sobbing.  
  
"A ninja mustn't cry now, must he?" Fuuko whispered, giving Raiha a quick kiss. "Be nice. You guys can stop fighting now that I'm out of the way. I hope you guys would be well. I'll be watching over you."  
  
"I love you guys."  
  
And that was Fuuko's last words before she finally blew her last breath. 


	4. Conclusion! No More Drama

~Part 4~  
  
-~No More Drama~-  
  
  
  
So tired, tired of these drama  
  
No more, no more  
  
I wanna be free  
  
I'm so tired, so tired  
  
It's been a few months now since Fuuko's death. Everyone who knew and liked Fuuko had been mourning ever since—and they still haven't forgotten about her. Fuuko was tired, though. Very tired of every lies that were told to her.  
  
Broken heart again  
  
Another lesson learn  
  
Better know your friends  
  
Or else you will get burn  
  
Gotta count on me  
  
Cause I can guarantee  
  
That I'll be fine  
  
Mikagami sighed. He knew why Fuuko killed herself—and he didn't blame her one bit. He knew that Fuuko hated both of them. Raiha and Mikagami knew that, and they don't need anyone reminding them.  
  
Mikagami knew that Fuuko was never one to tolerate craps. And he knew that once Raiha had objected to Fuuko and him marrying, her senses just snapped into two. And she just couldn't take it anymore. She never like heartbreakers—not after what Raiha did to her.  
  
But in the end, Fuuko always managed to come out fine. Unscratched, unhurt, and untouched.  
  
No more pain  
  
No more pain  
  
No more drama in my life  
  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
  
Fuuko doesn't want anymore pain. She disliked that.  
  
What a player fool  
  
Go through ups and downs  
  
Nowhere and all the time  
  
You wouldn't be around  
  
Or maybe I like the stress  
  
Cause I was young and restless  
  
But there was long ago  
  
I don't wanna cry no more  
  
She knew the only way to end this was to choose. And she doesn't want to choose. She doesn't want anymore pain. She doesn't want to cry and regret the decision she made.  
  
No more pain  
  
No more game messing with my mind  
  
No more drama in my life  
  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
  
No more tears, I'm tired of crying every night  
  
No more fears, I really don't wanna cry  
  
No more drama in my life  
  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind  
  
Life is just a game, perhaps. Even the UBS is just a game of life and death. They could all die there, and Yanagi could've fallen into Mori Kouran's hands.  
  
Fuuko doesn't want games. She hated that. All the lies—it hurts.  
  
Uh, it feel so good  
  
When you let go  
  
Avoid these drama in your life  
  
Now you're free from all the pain  
  
Free from all the game  
  
Free from all the stress  
  
So bye your happiness  
  
I don't know  
  
Only God knows where the story is  
  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
  
It's up to us to choose  
  
Whatever we win or loose  
  
And I choose to win  
  
Well, if it is a game, Fuuko thought, determined, I want to win. And I thrive to win. She doesn't want dramas in her life, all she wants is that she's free.  
  
No more pain  
  
No more game (tired of your playing game with my mind)  
  
No more drama in my life  
  
No more, no more,  
  
No more, no more  
  
No more tears (no more tears, no more crying every night)  
  
No more fears (no more waking be up in the morning)  
  
No drama, no more in my life  
  
No more drama, no more drama  
  
No more drama, no more drama  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
No more drama in my life  
  
So tired, tired of these drama  
  
Fuuko smiles, looking down at Mikagami and Raiha at the same time. Both of them had reconciled. And Fuuko was glad that at least her death had reconciled both of them. At least her death brought happiness to other people other than hers.  
  
She looked down again and blew them both a kiss. "I love you," she said wistfully.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, if you hadn't guessed, I'm the author :) Anyway, I just want to say that I had fun doing this fic (Not that killing off characters are fun…well, anyway) and I treasured it like I treasured my life. Anyway, the lyric up here is from Mary J. Blige, the song "No More Drama". I chose this because it went perfectly with the story. It's not my song, so don't sue me or anything. I'm merely borrowing the lyrics. (And if you don't know what song it is, get the mp3. It's a great song!)  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the fic like I did. I don't want to make sad fics, but when this idea pops up in my head, I just couldn't resist. Forgive me. :) Anyway, enjoy and don't sue me. If you have some comments or flames, you know where to mail me: nadirah_amy@yahoo.com 


End file.
